


It Was Friday

by Li0ness



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Baltimore Crabs, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Hawaii Fridays, POV Third Person Limited, Season 2, Season 3, character illness, no beta we face incineration like players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li0ness/pseuds/Li0ness
Summary: One legend says Our Lady of Perpetual Friday appears when a person wishes something could last forever, and means it in their soul. In the Sovereign Nation of Hawai'i, it's always Friday, time doesn't progress, and the crack of blaseball bats echo across the islands.  A sketch of the young Hawaii Fridays star York Silk, his mom, and the blaseball player she fell in love with after he joined the team.  (Set mid season 2-end season 3.)
Relationships: Nagomi Mcdaniel/York's Mom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	It Was Friday

_It was Wednesday._

York wondered what flavor lollipop his mom usually got at the doctor's office. She must really like them, because she had been seeing the doctor a lot lately. The knobbly-kneed almost-eight-year-old was perched on an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room, swinging his legs as he picked at a crack snaking its way down the aging green vinyl seat.

His mom turned away from the counter, wiping her eyes and walking over toward him. "Come on kiddo."

York hopped down and stuffed his gameboy into his pocket, trailing behind her out into the bright sunlight and clambering into the backseat of the minivan.

He heard the chime of the keys in the ignition, and his mom let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey York..."

"Yeah, mom?"

"You know how sometimes, the people we love have to go away for a while? Like your friend Emily from school. She was sad when her grandpa went away, right?" His mom trailed off while York’s mind tried to work out what she was saying.

"I want us to be together forever, mom." York's wish was simple and plaintive, falling into the heavy silence in the van. The moment seemed to stretch out then, and in that silence, there came the faintest sounds, a breeze through palm fronds, the lap of waves on the shore.

  
  


_It was ???_

  
  


York wasn't alone in the backseat. A woman was buckled in next to him, he thought. His eyes felt blurry, and he scrubbed at them with his hands. He couldn't make out her features, they were constantly shifting and changing.

He smelled the perfume of flowers, and salt air, then heard the voice, from inside his head and from all around him, coming from the woman, but also from outside of the van. "Forever?" it asked, in the cry of sea birds and the crackle of a fire pit, the crash of waves against rock.

Into the maelstrom he spoke, as certain of that as he had been of anything in his nearly eight years.

"Yeah, forever."

Hands reached out, over his head, as though they were draping something around his neck. York blinked.

  
  


_It was Friday._

  
  


It was York's eighth birthday, and he was sitting on the bench in the dugout with the rest of his blaseball team. Captain Elijah said they were going to have a party after the game for him. He was excited to finish playing the game with his friends, and have the cookout afterwards. He could smell the smoke from the imu under the pitchers mound.

At the party that night, York looked over at the snack cart and saw his mom and Nagomi chatting over a shave ice. He couldn't quite figure out why, but he was glad to see his mom smiling so big and bright. It felt like it had been a while since he had seen it.

  
  


_It was Friday._

  
  


The blaseball season had ended earlier that day, and Nagomi said she was coming over for dinner tonight with a present for him. York was excited. His mom seemed stressed. She had asked him to set the dinner table two hours early, and kept checking the oven timer, muttering about how everything had to be perfect.

As far as York was concerned, when he unwrapped his gunblade bat, it was.

  
  


_It was Friday._

  
  


Nagomi had swallowed a peanut during the game. She coughed for a second, and York saw his mom getting ready to run onto the field. Then Nagomi had stood back up, and stretched, and absolutely crushed a ball out into the ocean on her next at-bat. York heard his mom cheering.

  
  


_It was Friday._

  
  


York's eighth birthday had come, and his mom had said that next year, he might be big enough to go down the tall slide at the waterpark. He was excited. Nagomi had come over after the cookout, and when he gave her a hug as he was going to bed, he called her mom too. She squeezed him tight, smiling at his mom over his head.

  
  


_It was Friday._

  
  


The season had ended again, and York heard the sound of a glass shattering in the kitchen. His mom seemed really sad, and York was confused. The screen door slammed open, and Nagomi rushed past him, hugging his mom tight. Juice was right on her heels, though, and they sat on the steps of the lanai together for a few minutes, overhearing snatches of conversation.

"I don't even like Old Bay!" That was Nagomi, her voice thick.

"It's okay, I know you didn't ask for this." His mom sounded muffled.

Nagomi was quieter. "I can always come visit when we play here. I know you can't leave, but..."

His mom hushed her. "York doesn't kno--"

Juice stood up from the steps and pulled York to his feet. "Come on, let's go for a drive."

  
  


_It was Friday._

  
  


He was in the back of the minivan, thumbs mashing buttons on his gameboy. Nagomi had her fingers linked with his mom's, squeezing as tight as she could. They pulled into the departures lane at the airport, and Nagomi turned around in her seat to face him, pulling something out of her carry-on bag. 

"Hey kid. Keep track of this for me, okay?" York hugged the worn glove to his chest and nodded.

Nagomi got out of the minivan and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. She took one look back at the van, a second lasting an eternity, memorizing their faces, then walked quickly into the airport.

York's mom merged back into traffic, and tried with a shaky voice to lighten the mood.

"Hey, the Blaseball season starts soon. You've gotta get your physical on Friday."

"Yeah," York said absently.

"I know the lollipops there are your favorite. What flavor are you going to get?"

He traced a finger over the stitching on Nagomi's glove. "A purple one, maybe."

Somewhere in an airplane over the Pacific Ocean, Nagomi glanced at the lock screen on her phone, smiling back at the goofy faces York and his mom were pulling in the picture.

  
  


_It was Saturday._


End file.
